


Curse of Fate

by Lolibat



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a century, one special person enters the world possessing a very special gift. A gift handed down by the Angels- the gift to See. One sided Shiki/Neku, Josh/Neku. A very short fic, approx. 500 words</p>
<p>Old fic- 8/27/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of Fate

Curse of Fate

* * *

Not many people knew of this, but once every century, one person enters the world with the ability to see the red strings of fate. Not even the Composer has this ability, for this ability has no affect on the Game or the UG.

This century, the gift fell on one girl- Shiki Misaki.

She always had a talent for sewing- an affinity for strings and fabric, so to say. Early on, her teachers did not believe her. Her friends did not believe her. Her parents did not believe her.

They did not believe her when she told them that their strings were not connected to each other. Two years later, they divorced.

So shy little Shiki Misaki grew up depressed and alone, introverted and bitter.

That was, until her paths crossed with Neku Sakuraba. He opened her eyes, made her see. A light she didn't know existed lit up her soul, and her Music sang louder than ever. But she did not tell Neku of her gift.

For his string was not connected to hers.

Still, she tried. One month after the end of the Game, Shiki happily held hands with Neku, deliberately ignoring the tangle of strings all around her. She can make this work. She has to make this work.

Two months later, school picked up.

Three months later, Neku started spacing out, dodging her inquiries.

Four months later, Neku stopped calling her.

Five months later, He came back.

He who shines brighter than ever. He who she's only met for a few minutes. He who makes her love's eyes light up with joy. He who smirks oh so smugly at the world. He whose string is connected to her love's.

At that moment, in front of 104, Shiki's heart shatters into a million pieces. Standing several feet away, He makes no move to approach them. Still, Shiki received the message loud and clear: He's mine. Not yours. Never yours.

Neku stepped towards Him, hesitating all the same. He let go of her hand and looked at her, conflicted. Neither of them say anything- neither of them needed to say anything. Shiki clenched and unclenched her hands, he shoulders slumping down in defeat. Taking a deep breath, she extended her arms and shoved Neku gently towards Him, giving him one last smile and a gentle wave.

Neku's eyes were soft when he looked at her, his smile sending her a silent thank you. He ran towards Him, first berating and later laughing.

"Where were you?" he asks, mock-annoyed. That's once more than he's ever asked her. He lets out a giggle and twirled a piece of hair absentmindedly with his fingers. Huffing in mock-anger, her love followed Him towards Dogenzaka, no doubt heading to Ramen Don.

Neku never looked back. If he had, he would have seen her tears hit the hard pavement.


End file.
